


I Like It, I Love It

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve takes exception to Christian's very public drunken confession of his love for the female anatomy and gets him to declare his love for cock. More specifically, his love for Steve's cock</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like It, I Love It

**Author's Note:**

> This is not fic, this is a scientific experiment to see how many times I can get the word 'cock' into one fic!

"I can't hear you," Steve growled in Christian's ear, hands teasing down his chest to pinch his nipples. "Say it again. Let me hear you." 

Christian groaned and arched his chest up at the same time as grinding his hips against Steve. "Fuck... fuck... Steve..." He threw his head back on the pillow, hands clutching at Steve's shoulders. "I like cock," he panted out.

Steve smirked and dragged his nails down Christian's chest. "Again," he insisted. "Louder." 

"I like cock," Christian repeated, whimpering as the head of Steve's cock breached him. "Oh fuck yes. Oh god... Oh god... I like cock. I like cock. I love cock." He wrapped his ankles around Steve's waist, urging him in further, harder. "I fucking love cock!" 

"Yes, you do." Steve chuckled breathlessly, his fingers sliding down to tighten on Christian's hips as he pulled out and thrust in again. "You're a fucking cock-loving slut. Tell me what you are, Christian." 

"I'm a fucking cock-loving slut," Christian panted obediently, bucking against Steve. 

"You just lay back, part your legs and want it all in you, don't you?" Steve bent his head and kiss Christian hard, nipping his lower lip. "You act like this much of a slut for any hot guy with a big cock who wants to fuck you with it?" 

"No!" Christian ground out and surged forward, grabbing Steve's head and returning the kiss, tongue plundering his mouth, tasting him throughly. "No. No. Only yours. Only you. Love you, Stevie. Fuckin love you." He swiped his tongue over Steve's lower lip, sucking on it lightly. 

"And you love my cock." 

"And your cock," Christian agreed. "Fuckin love your cock darlin'. Love you fuckin me hard and fast like this. Love feelin you in me. Know I'm gonna walk funny for days, gonna feel you every time I move. Ain't gonna be able to sit tomorrow. I love it. I want it. Want you in me. Fuck Steve. Fuck me. Fucking fuck me," he growled, head thrown back and howling as Steve obliged, pounding into him hard and fast. 

"Fuck, Chris..." Steve growled as he adjusted his grip on Christian's hips, pulling almost all the way out before pushing in again, his cock brushing Christian's prostate again and again. He tangled a hand in Christian's hair and pulled his head forward to capture his lips beneath his own, kissing him hard and fast, fucking his mouth with his tongue as his cock pounded his body. Christian's hands dug into his shoulders, sweat damp hair sticking to his face, eyes hooded and so dark with pleasure that barely a slither of blue still showed and a flush of arousal colouring his throat and chest. He was rutting against Steve, meeting every thrust with a buck of his hips, cock diamond hard and leaking copiously against his stomach. 

"I got a thing for your cock too cowboy," Steve ground out, one hand curling around Christian's cock and stroking him on every other thrust; Christian moaning loudly, his hips undulating, rocking desperately between Steve's hand and cock. "Fuck...." Steve drew the word out, body tensing then trembling as his orgasm coursed through him, his hips pumping erratically in and out of Christian. "Fuck, Chris..." He threw his head back, fingers tightening around Christian's cock, pumping him harder and faster as he kept fucking into him; every thrust of his still hard cock sending fresh sparks of pleasurepainpleasure through him; his body thrumming with energy, stars dancing behind his closed eyelids. It was almost too much, almost too much to take but he knew how close to the edge Christian was, knew how damn close he was to coming. "You gonna come on my cock?"

A whimper was Christian's only response, his fingers digging into Steve's shoulders hard enough to leave bruises as he bucked and rocked, his back arching clean off the bed with the force of his orgasm. His eyes squeezed tightly close, his lips parted in a silent scream as his body trembled and rode the crest of pleasure, over and over; hips snapping, encouraging Steve to keep fucking him even though they were both over-sensitive. He whined in loss when Steve pulled out of him, trembling as his fingers kept stroking him, coaxing every last wave of his orgasm from him until it was too much and he was batting Steve's hand away.

"Fuck I love your cock," Christian chuckled.


End file.
